Zeldin
Zeldin is wedged in between the Darklands, Meldar, and he Great Forest. It's capital is Hygoth . It hold the trading route between Meldar and the Darklands It is unconquered land, and is up for grabs. Zeldin Conquest Battle One: Link VS. Arthneth Link: *'''Link approaches Zeldin* *Link presses his hand upward, and starts to talk* "Lets fight 1 on 1 for Zeldin" he says '''Arthneth: *Masked in the guise of a Zeldin citizen, Arthneth keeps a watch on Link* *He realizes Link has noticed his presence* "Fine then" says Arthneth Link: "My master sword tells me of your evil" Arthneth: *Arthneth looks up at link* Link: "You are strong, but not unbeatable" *Link walks toward Arthneth* "I know you want Zeldin, but you can't have it!" Arthneth: *A small smile grows on Arthneth's face, as he says:* "Oh, really?" "..."I have killed off you leaders with ease." "And hid their bodies for decades." Link: "You were responsible for Marks death!" Arthneth: "'''How much harder will it be for me to kill you?" '''Link: *Link draws his shield, and charges at Arthneth* Arthneth: *Arthneth, too, draws his dagger, and slips to the side, letting like skid past him, as he slows down* Link: *Link stops, and rolls around moments to late as he faces Arthneth's knife* "Great" Link mutters Arthneth: You currently lie in your deathbed, "hero". *Arthneth steps forward, as his dagger also does* Link: *Link thrusts his sword forward* "I will AVENGE MARK!" Arthneth: *Arthneth steps back, but the tip of the Master sword cuts through his light armour* Link: *Link foolishly takes an all out offensive, forgetting completely about defence* *His sword goes into a motion of foolish slashes* "You will pay!" Arthneth: *Arthneth notices his anger, and counters by sliding forward, seemingly into the thrashing of Link's sword* *He dodges the the swings of the Master Sword, and lunges his dagger forward* Link: *Link hears a faint warning from his sword to concentrate, but Link continues to attack* *Link Barely blocks the attack* *Link as a result drops his master sword from the force of the blow* Arthneth: *Arthneth feels a sharp pain on the bridge of his nose, and blood floods his vision* Link: *Link kicks Arthneth hard in the stomach, and starts to bang on Arthneth's head with a shield* Even if I lose, my successor, Goku will avenge me. Arthneth: *In a last attempt to kill his predator, Arneth flings his dagger, up, at link's unprotected stomach* Link: *Link takes the attack head on, and is locked into the ground by the blade.* "Curse you" Arthneth: This... *said Arthneth, through clenched teeth* is for all you've don to me... You... Will die! Enter Goku Link's army *Men run to Link's aid* Arthneth "ARGH" Link *Smiling* "You can never win" Arthneth: *Arthneth stands up, and plunges his dagger through one of the soldiers ears* Link: "My teachings will live on through others" Arthneth *He turns around and slits one of their throats* Link *Link raises his hand, and the master sword comes to him* Arthneth NO! Link *'''Link thrust his sword at Arthneth* '''Arthneth "Cursed Magic!...." *Arthneth falls back* *And raises his legs, supported on his shoulders* Link *Link's vison blackens and he passes out, while laughing* Goku *A figure drops from the sky* Arthneth *He launches his legs forward, towards Link chest, in an attempt to knock him over, and stand himself up* *Arthneth stands over Link's unconscious body, staring at the soldiers around him* Link's Army *A man mutters Goku* Arthneth *Arthneth dashes forward, and plunges his dagger into the heart of one of the soldiers* Arthneth "AH" Link's Army "People scream Goku" Arthneth "Haven't I taken enough ''already" '''Goku' *Goku kicks Arthneth down, and drags Link to a car* We will meet again, Arthneth Arthneth *Sigh* "Yes....we will" Goku *Goku drives off with Link* Treachery Arthneth *Arthneth staggers into one of the enemy soldiers* Link's Army *'''Links army bows down to Arthneth* '''Arthneth *Arthneth stands up* "Now you know..." Link's Ex-army "Hail Arthneth!!!" Arthneth "Now you know, your master was weak!" Ex-Army "Can we join you" Arthneth '*'Arthneth's eyes narrow* *And the next thing the soldiers know, the wake up, chained together, lying on the ground in front of Storm* *Arthneth bows* '"'Lord Storm, these petty soldiers have bowed to me. ''In an attempt to gain my trust. But as you know, You're the only person I trust. '' ''End''